


Endless Summer

by cherryvanilla



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: Johnny had known, watching Bodhi surf out amongst the waves, that he’d probably never see him again. It left him more hollow than he liked to admit.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Endless Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this treat! <3

Johnny became a beach bum after tossing his badge in the ocean. There was no point to law and order in his eyes anymore. Angelo was dead. And bringing Bodhi in vs. letting him get one last rush hadn't been a question at all. Which meant his morals were pretty much compromised beyond repair. 

Johnny had known, watching Bodhi surf out amongst the waves, that he’d probably never see him again. It left him more hollow than he liked to admit. 

Bodhi had been fire and spark; an endless rush that Johnny couldn’t help but fall hard for.

There had been an attraction from the start, Bodhi’s attention nearly overwhelming. Almost as overwhelming as the one night they’d actually fucked. But there had also been Tyler, who Johnny truly did care for. Bodhi was everything he couldn’t afford, everything he couldn’t want.

And now he was gone, right when no true obstacles stood between them anymore. 

Right when Johnny made the decision to hang it up for good. It ended with Tyler even before he found Bodhi. Mainly _because_ he’s found Bodhi. 

“You’re obsessed, Johnny. You’re chasing after a ghost when life is happening right before your eyes. You can’t live in the past.”

She’d been right, of course, but he couldn’t let it go. It’d been about closure. It’d been a test, to see if he could do what he was supposed to do. The FBI humored his little witch hunt but also didn’t agree with it wholeheartedly. Johnny had mostly gone rogue and it was part of the reason why he’d had no problem hanging it up after New Zealand. 

He stayed in L.A. He taught surfing lessons at Zuma beach and got a decent severance package that paid the rest of the bills. He still surfed for fun every chance he got and went to every beach L.A. had to offer. 

About a year A.B. (After Bodhi), Johnny packed up his gear at sunset, like he did every night, and felt someone watching him. 

Even with the distance, Johnny knew who it was. It couldn’t be anyone else. 

“Dead man walking,” he managed to get out as Bodhi came to meet him halfway up the beach. 

“Basically. Hiya, Johnny.”

He still said Johnny’s name exactly the same. Like it meant something. Like it meant _everything_. 

Johnny gaped at home. “How—?” 

“Act if god?” Bodhi laughed. “Rescue boat had been out looking for someone else, apparently. Picked me up after I went under. Nearly didn’t make it. Or so they told me when I finally woke up about a week later.” 

“Jesus,” Johnny whispered. 

Bodhi laughed. “Yeah. Memory was fuzzy there for a while. Was easy to let them believe I didn’t remember my name. Got myself set up with a new identity and all, worked on a fishing boat for a bit.” 

Johnny stared at him, not knowing what to say or how to feel. He _never_ knew how he felt around Bodhi. Death at sea would’ve been fitting. Bodhi living while Angelo was dead… while he still ordered the kidnapping of Tyler…

“Penny for your thoughts.” His voice was soft, his expression timid. He was _alive_. 

(He was always so fucking alive.) 

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you,” Johnny said. Because he’d thought it every day, even as he imagined this very moment. 

“Understandable.”

Johnny scrubbed a hand over his face. “You’re legally dead.”

“Yep. Like I said, fuzzy memory after waking up helped with that. Little fishing town in New Zealand was none the wiser. I’m now Lester Johnson. Boring. Unassuming.”

“I’ll say.” Johnny shook his head and laughed. “ _Lester_. You should be pushing pencils in an office.” 

“Maybe one day I will. See how the normal folk live.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Why are you here, Bodhi?”

“You.”

Johnny hated his treacherous heart for racing. “Ready to be arrested, then?” 

“C’mon, Johnny. We both know you’re no longer a cop.” Bodhi took one step closer, then another. “We both know you never really were.”

“You can’t just come back,” Johnny whispered. He looked down, away. “You -- you fucked me up, man.”

“I know.” Bodhi placed a hand on Johnny’s cheek, forced Johnny to look up. “And I know I can’t change the past. But let me start over going forward, yeah? Let me…”

He moved in an inch closer and Johnny jerked back. 

“I can’t —“ 

Bodhi watched him sadly. “We could’ve been good, Johnny. We could’ve been real good. It was just bad timing. But I’m done now. Done with all of it. Just wanna surf and fuck.” He paused, then smiled self-deprecatingly. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

Johnny closed his eyes. He thought about life A.B. 

Thought about how he was doing something that made him happy, but he still _wasn’t happy_. Thought about how he hadn’t dated anyone in the year since he and Tyler had broken up. Thought about eventually forgiving Bodhi and what that could look like. 

Johnny opened his eyes. “I’m gonna hit up Neptune’s Net. Get some calamari. You wanna come?” 

Bodhi’s eyes widened in surprise. Maybe he’d expected Johnny to turn him down flat. Maybe asking had just been part of his masochism. 

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’d like that, man.” 

They walked to Johnny’s car side by side, Bodhi’s arm brushing against Johnny’s wetsuit. It was crazy. Johnny still couldn’t trust him completely, could be walking into a trap. But he’d known life before, during, and after Bodhi and only one of those made him feel like he was actually living. 

Maybe they’d have some fish and beer and Johnny would decide ‘no, I can’t do this,’ and tell Bodhi sayōnara for real this time. 

Maybe they’d trade heated looks over a plate of shrimp and start making out before they even got in Johnny’s car. 

Maybe Bodhi would stay, and they’d teach surfing lessons together and make love on the beach with the moon over their heads and the surf at their backs. 

Maybe it was time Johnny chased the next rush. 

The End


End file.
